


Más allá de la vida

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Más allá de la vida no está el cielo o el paraíso, al menos no para ellos, pero solo con ayuda de Enjolras se da cuenta de lo que es realmente ese lugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más allá de la vida

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
> One-shot basado en el final de la película de 2012.

Supone que eso es el cielo, o el paraíso, o el más allá, como quieran llamarlo.

Supone también que no ha sido tan buen cristiano como podría haber sido (ninguno de ellos lo ha sido, pero él siempre ha estado más alejado de Dios que el resto. Él nunca ha encontrado motivos para creer en Dios por encima de Enjolras o del alcohol) pues no está sentado a la derecha del Padre y sin embargo no podría pedir nada más, pues está al lado de Enjolras.

Y no ha hecho ademán de soltar su mano en ningún momento, la muerte y la derrota no han logrado borrar su sonrisa y, si no estuviese muerto ya, su corazón dejaría de latir cuando le mira y sonríe aún más.

Es tan bonito que a veces duele, y a veces anhela haber tenido un par de años más de sufrimiento en vida para disfrutar con más intensidad la paz de la muerte.

Pero Enjolras le aprieta aún más fuerte la mano cuando le ve bajar la mirada y sus dudas se van tan rápido como lo hizo la vida. No podría haber elegido una muerte mejor; su vida cobró sentido en el mismo momento en el que murió por Enjolras. Su vida, la revolución, el mundo y todo en lo que no creía, todo cobró sentido.

A veces no tiene claro dónde están.

Cree que es el paraíso cuando oye la risa de Courfeyrac (clara como el agua, como la brisa de una noche de verano) que desentierra recuerdos escondidos en tiempos pasados en los que ese mismo sonido fue su ayuda para seguir adelante, y en pocos segundos Combeferre está riendo también, abrazándose a él como agradecimiento por todos los momentos en los que fue su centro, el de todos.

Cree que  es el cielo cuando Jehan puede recitar poemas sobre toda la belleza que tiene cabida allí, cuando Bossuet _al fin_ tiene buena suerte y cuando Joly parece curado de todos los males inexistentes que le asolaban en vida.

Sin embargo, tan solo cuando es la risa de Enjolras la que los deslumbra a todos, reluciente como el sol en sus cabellos, cae en la cuenta de que eso no es el cielo, siguen en Francia.

No sabe en qué época, no sabe siquiera si llegará a existir algún día más allá de la muerte, pero es Francia. Francia libre, donde la revolución ha triunfado y el poder es del pueblo, como debe ser, como Enjolras siempre supo que debía ser.

Allí ya no hay pobreza, no hay mal de amores para Eponine y Gavroche nunca tiene nada que desear.

No hay opresión, no hay gritos, no hay llantos ni miradas de odio. No hay males, simplemente dejan de existir al atravesar el umbral de la muerte.

Para Enjolras eso es el sinónimo de paraíso.

Para Grantaire también lo es, pues está a su lado; para siempre a su lado, pero sobre todo es un lienzo en blanco. Un gran lienzo en el que solo tienen cabida colores vivos y escenas alegres.

Y por primera vez cree que su presencia puede suponer un cambio, un cambio para mejor, pues sabe que siempre tendrá oportunidad de pintar en ese lienzo.


End file.
